


Captain of my Heart

by TheDaringInferno



Series: The Jones Family [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook took another swig of his flask as he followed after the band of heroes and villains before him. The pirate had fallen to the back of the procession, drowning himself in self-loathing and pity. He had let the best thing that had ever happened to him slip through his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if anyone is OOC. I haven't watched that much Once Upon A Time and don't know the characters that well.

Hook took another swig of his flask as he followed after the band of heroes and villains before him. The pirate had fallen to the back of the procession, drowning himself in self-loathing and pity. He had let the best thing that had ever happened to him slip through his fingers. He wasn't talking about Emma either. The blonde was feisty sure, and had a wit to match his own but he wasn't for her. He could see the way she hovered around Regina, as if wanting to touch but knowing she wasn't allowed. He wasn't as dumb as the others thought of him, he knew he had no chance with Emma. That didn't mean he didn't like riling up Baelfire's feathers by flirting with her. No Hook's heart belong to another. It belong to the kind boy he had met the first time he and his brother had set foot on this island.

His heart belonged to Peter Pan.

* * *

Peter moaned unashamedly as Killian rocked into him. The man leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's lips as he thrust in and out of the pliant body beneath him. He was always gentle when it came to Peter. More gentle than anyone had ever been to the immortal teen. Peter gasped, back arching in pleasure as he finally came, his walls tightening around Killian and drawing out the man's own orgasm. The dark haired man groaned and fell atop his lover, smiling. Peter wheezed out a laugh and weakly pushed at Killian's chest.

"You're crushing me, fatty." Killian rolled them over so that Peter was resting against his chest. He smiled brightly at his lover and pinched the boy's sides.

"Oh,  _I'm_  fat? Then what's this? Or this? Or this?" The man was tickling Peter by the end of his sentence and the teen howled with laughter. Peter tried to wriggle his way out of the man's grasp to no avail. He laughed breathlessly and Killian flipped them so that he was once again above the teen. He stared down at the beautiful boy taking in every freckle and patch of skin. His eyes met Peter's and that was when he knew. Knew that he could never leave this beautiful boy behind. Not without destroying himself.

"Killian?" The man snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Peter. The teen's eyes were soft as he wrapped his arms around Killian's neck.

"I love you." Peter smiled and pulled the man down for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and a promise. A promise for more.

* * *

They had finally found the camp. He would finally see Pan in the flesh for the first time in years. Hook took a deep breath and followed after the group. When he finally got a good look at the immortal teen he wasn't at all prepared for what he saw. He expected the same man he had seen on the mountain not days ago before Charming had interrupted them. The man Pan had grown into. Instead he was greeted with the sight of Pan in a loose fitting tunic rocking a small crying child back and forth while scolding a few of the Lost Boys. They could clearly see Henry near the fire, unharmed and chatting easily with Felix. The group tensed, waiting for something, anything to go wrong. For the illusion to drop. After a few seconds Hook was the first to move, going towards Pan. The others shot him a bewildered look but he ignored it. The pirate made his way towards Pan, dread in each step.

_How had Peter been since he left? Would he still hate Killian? Was he happy here? Was he happy without him?_

The man finally reached Pan and the immortal teen looked up. Hook's breath nearly caught in his throat. The boy hadn't changed a bit. There was still a warm smile in his eyes as he looked up at Hook though it dimmed a little when he saw the man. The child in his arms had finally stopped crying and the silence was deafening.

* * *

Killian roughly shoved his things into his satchel. He knew the bag would tear if he continued to treat it so roughly. Still the man continued on shoving his things away. He needed to leave. Needed to get off this island before Peter noticed he knew what the teen and Felix were up to. Killian had heard Peter talking to Felix when he thought no one was around.

_Killian smiled brightly as he cradled the small pouch of pixie dust close to him. He had finally convinced the fairies to give him some and now the man could fly with Peter. Killian made his way towards the underground treehouse that the teen had built stumbling slightly. The man made his way as quietly as he could down the stairs, stumbling slightly, intent on surprising the teen. Perhaps he shouldn't have had so much wine before coming to see his lover. He heard the faint whispers of his lover coming from their shared bedroom. Killian silently made his way towards the room and peeked in through the small crack in the door. Peter and Felix sat on the bed, Peter's back to him._

_"You need to tell him Peter. Killian has the right to know." Killian heard Peter let out a shaky breath._

_"How am I going to tell him Felix? He'll hate me." Felix reached out and placed a gentle hand on the teen's face._

_"I'll be there with you, Peter. If he doesn't accept it then he can leave." Peter leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Felix leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Peter's nose, leaning back with the teen to lie on the bed. Jealousy burned within Killian, partially fuelled by alcohol. The man slinked away from the door, a frown permanently etched on his face._

The dark haired man finally had his things packed and stormed towards his ship. He marched aboard the vessel, throwing his things to the floor and startling his crew. The man grinned widely at his crew.

"Raise the sails, men! We're off!" The men cheered awkwardly. They weren't really ready to leave but they wouldn't go against their captain. In minutes the ship was ready to sail and Killian and his crew took off. As soon as they were away from the shore Killian felt something in his heart clench and grabbed at his chest. For a moment the man felt as if he were drowning and then it was gone. Killian was no more. Instead the pirate Hook stood in his place, a man who longed for the endless sea.

* * *

Hook's gaze rested on Peter as he stared down at the teen. Peter looked up at the man, the barest hint of tears in his eyes.

"Pan." The teen flinched and shifted the boy in his arms.

"Hook." Hook frowned slightly as he saw Peter's gaze nervously shift over to Felix. His second in command had drawn out his sword and was staring murderously at Hook. The pirate chuckled and reached for his flask. Peter frowned at the large gulp he took and scrunched up his nose.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" The man laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to save Henry." Hook waved his arm back at the group of stunned adults. They were staring in silence at the scene unfolding before them. Peter's frown deepened and he looked over at Henry before looking at Hook.

"Henry is fine. He's going to help save Neverland."

"With his heart." Emma weakly supplied. She knew the two would barely hear her. Peter looked confused as he stared up at Hook.

"Henry is safe here. He's going to save Neverland because he has the heart of the truest believer. He can give Neverland her magic back." Hook scoffed. He glared at Peter, not commenting on the way Felix stood silently, ready to protect the teen. Hook rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter's upper arm. He yanked the teen towards him, growl in his throat.

"Listen, Pan. I don't have time for your games. Just let us leave with the boy and we'll be on our way."

* * *

"Peter?" The immortal teen looked up at the sound of his second in command's voice. Felix placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder as Peter stared out at the sea. The green eyed teen looked up at Felix before his gaze drifted back to the endless sea. The moon hung over the two as they sat staring off the side of a cliff.

"Peter,  _please_. You need your rest. It's not good for you or the baby." Peter sighed and placed a hand on his swollen stomach. He felt his child shift under his hand and smiled faintly before frowning once again. Killian had left before Peter could tell him the news of their child. His eyes welled with tears. Why would Killian just leave? He and Peter had always told each other what they were doing or where they would be going. Now Killian had gone and Peter was left alone with a child on the way. The immortal teen let out a sob and curled into himself as well as he could. Felix watched awkwardly as his leader broke down.

Peter cried for hours. Cried over the loss of his lover. The loss of his child's father. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest and the teen could only cry harder. Finally the pain stopped and Peter felt nothing as he began slipping away to be replaced by Pan, the immortal prince of Neverland. Neverland wept for her beloved child as she flooded him with warmth and love. She couldn't let him become cold like her other child. Peter groaned as the pain in his heart returned. His hand clenched at his chest and the pain finally subsided. There was a pleasant warmth that spread through his body and reminded him of Killian. He could feel Neverland caressing him lovingly, trying to comfort the boy.

* * *

Peter wrenched his arm away from Hook, startling the drowsy child in his arms. The boy looked up, soft blue eyes looking around confused.

"Mama?" Peter's attention was immediately consumed by the child. He brushed the boy's dark hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"It's nothing Killian, go back to sleep." The boy nodded and laid his head back on Peter's shoulder. Hook had stiffened at the sound of his name. It had been years since he had heard his name said in that soft voice. The man's eyes searched the child who shared his name. He was stunned by how much the boy looked like him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hook's eyes snapped up to meet Peter's. The boy shifted nervously.

"Who is he?" Peter lowered his head, shaking it softly.

"He's... he's your son."

* * *

Peter screamed in pain as he pushed. He'd been in labor for the last six hours and wanted nothing more than to pass out. Felix was still whispering soft words into the teen's ear as the fairies helped him along the birth. He could see the few Lost Boys he had gathered out of the corner of his eye. They were deathly pale and shaking in fear. Peter turned his head to Felix.

"Go to the boys. They need someone." The blonde was about to protest when he saw the plea in Peter's eyes. Felix nodded and left Peter's side to tend to the Lost Boy's. The immortal teen screamed again as he pushed harder. The fairies were telling him he was almost done. After another final push the sound of a baby wailing reached their ears and Peter smiled as his head fell back. He reached his arms out towards his child as the fairies handed the baby to him. Wide blue eyes stared up at Peter and the teen laughed. He had his father's eyes and hair. Peter pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's head.

"He's beautiful." the boy whispered. Peter looked up from the baby and over to the Lost Boys. They were staring in awe at the babe and Peter chuckled. His gaze drifted back to his child and he was suddenly overwhelmed by sadness as he realized his love was not there. Killian had missed the birth of his son and would probably miss out on everything else. The baby snuffled and Peter smiled.

"I'll name you Killian, after your father."

* * *

"My son?" Hook stared in shock as he watched Peter cradle the young child in his arms. His son.

"Yes. You left before I could tell you." Hook frowned as the memory came back to the surface. Peter had been cheating on him. With Felix. What if this wasn't his child? He couldn't ignore the nearly identical looks the two shared though. That was his son. The gravity of his mistake hit Hook like a ton of bricks and the man almost sobbed. Instead he reached out and pulled Peter and Killian Jr. to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I should have been there for you, for the both of you." Peter's eyes welled with tears and he clung tighter to Hook- no _Killian_. His Killian had come back to him and Captain Hook was no more.


End file.
